praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Harald of Resha
Resha University Hospital, Hederhelm, Resha |Spouse = |Issue = |Full=Harald Gustaf Otto David |House = Vunderberg |Father = King Rodrick of Resha |Mother = Sabina II of Resha |Religion = Church of Resha}} Prince Harald of Resha (born 12 January 1991) is the third child and only son of Queen Sabina II and King Rodrick. He is fifth in the line of succession to the Reshan throne, after his sister Alexandra, her two children, and his other sister Helga. Family and early life Harald was born on 12 January 1991 at Resha University Hospital in Hederhelm, the third child and only son of Queen Sabina II and King Rodrick. His birth name is Harald Gustaf Otto David. Harald has three sisters: his elder sisters Crown Princess Alexandra (born 1987) and Princess Helga (born 1989), and his younger sister Princess Tina (born 1995). Education and military service Like his siblings, Harald was originally educated at the Royal Palace by private tutors. He was said to enjoy mathematics and sciences, and wanted to pursue a career in the Royal Reshan Air Force. Harald graduated with his elementary school diploma in 2007, and enrolled in the Alkarin School, an exclusive gymnasium in the Alkarin borough of Hederhelm, where he studied a mathematics program. Harald graduated from high school in 2011. After graduating from high school, Harald enrolled in the Royal Reshan Naval Academy, where he earned a bachelor's degree in mathematics and received his first-level officer's education. After his graduation in 2013, Harald served in the Royal Reshan Navy as an admiral, and also holds the position of general in the Reshan Army and Royal Reshan Air Force. He earned a master's degree in information systems from the University of Resha in 2017. Marriage Harald became engaged to Reshan glamour model and reality television personality Grete Danielsen in April 2017. Their wedding will take place in July 2018. They first met through promotional events that they were attending in 2014, and have been dating ever since. Harald and Danielsen's engagement has been controversial due to the public's disapproval of Danielsen's career, as she has posed nude and has been seen nude on television before. Harald said in an interview that his wife's past is "none of public's business". Activities The Prince undertakes royal duties on behalf of his mother and the people of Resha. His duties include the celebrations of Reshan Constitution Day, the Royal Family's birthdays, and dinners and state visits with other members of the royal family. Interests Like his siblings Alexandra and Tina, Harald has been seen attending music festivals throughout Resha and neighboring countries. Harald is also a decorated rower, having begun rowing when he was ten years old. He has also played football, volleyball, and basketball. Titles *'12 January 1991 – 24 October 2004': His Royal Highness Baron Harald of Resha *'24 October 2004 – present': His Royal Highness Prince Harald of Resha Category:Living people Category:1991 births Category:House of Vunderberg Category:Reshan princes Category:Alkarin School alumni Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Reshan people of Titovanian descent Category:Reshan Christians Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Royal Reshan Air Force generals Category:Reshan Army generals Category:Royal Reshan Navy admirals Category:Royal Reshan Naval Academy alumni